


Расхитительница вкуснях: чарки и чуньос

by Anonymous



Series: Taste Raider || Расхитительница вкуснях [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Food, Gen, Meta, Native American/First Nations Culture, Peru, South America, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: что такое чарки и чуньос и с чем их едят
Series: Taste Raider || Расхитительница вкуснях [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997572
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous, fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Расхитительница вкуснях: чарки и чуньос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taste Raider: Ch’arki and Chuños (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708676) by Kelly M. 
  * A translation of [Taste Raider: Ch’arki and Chuños (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708679) by Kelly M. 



Если подумать о том, что такое культура и культурная идентичность, то первым в голову приходят искусство, ремесла, литература, одежда и обычаи. Но еда и кулинарные традиции точно так же являются частью культурных особенностей и могут помочь взглянуть глубже в историю культуры, как она развивалась и какие у нее ценности. 

«Горизонты расхитительницы гробниц» открывают новую рубрику — «Расхитительница вкуснях», которая будет посвящена блюдам и кулинарным традициям, которые можно встретить в серии игр «Tomb Raider» и других частях франшизы.

В вышедшей в 2018 году «Shadow of the Tomb Raider» отважная Лара Крофт натыкается в Тайном Городе на миску с чарки и чуньос. Далее мы рассмотрим поближе чарки — сушеное и соленое мясо, возникшее в Южной Америке и уходящее корнями к империи Инков, а, возможно, даже и к более ранним периодам.

**Чарки**

**Дороги инков вымощены чарки**

Сегодня мясо — совершенно обычный продукт на каждой кухне, но для обывателя древних андских цивилизаций оно было редким лакомством, которое подавалось лишь по особым случаям и в скудных количествах. Люди тогда были в основном вегетарианцами — они употребляли в пищу различные зерновые культуры (киноа и ее близкого родственника каниуа), клубневые культуры (картофель, кислицу, уллюко [[1]](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%BA%D0%BE)), бобовые (лимскую фасоль, люпин [[2]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lupin_bean)), и, возможно, иногда рыбу и морских свинок. Конечно, если вам посчастливилось родиться в высших слоях общества инка, то вы могли рассчитывать на широкий выбор разнообразного мяса — ламу, утку, оленину и крольчатину, но даже тогда стоило соблюдать умеренность. 

Так какое же тогда место в питании инков занимал чарки? Учитывая, что бОльшая часть пахотных земель Перу находится на территории Анд, посевы очень чувствительны к жесткому климату региона и природным катаклизмам. Чтобы избежать истощения запасов и голода, живущие высоко в горах люди научились пользоваться преимуществами яркого солнечного света днем и заморозков ночью — они стали подвергать холодной сушке некоторые культуры и мясо (обычно мясо ламы и альпаки), чтобы пища могла долго храниться. В оптимальных условиях сушеные продукты вроде чарки и чуньос хранились несколько месяцев, иногда даже несколько лет, и потом их можно было размочить в воде или добавить в рагу.

Благодаря способности долго храниться и легкости в переноске чарки стали идеальной едой для тех, кто в дороге. Постоялые дворы у дорог инка часто хранили в своих погребах чарки, маис, киноа, сушеный картофель и другие продукты. Также их распределяли проходившим мимо отрядам армии, чиновникам и рабочим, или же экстренно перераспределяли между местным населением во время голода. А для того, чтобы склады были в достаточной степени укомплектованы, с жителей брали продовольственный налог. Короче говоря, экономика и государственное устройство инка частично держалось за счет налога в виде чарки.

Краткое описание археологических и этнографических исследований андских традиций заготовки и хранения мяса можно найти в статье Криса Хирста «[Чарки: оригинальный способ сохранения мяса ](https://www.thoughtco.com/charki-preserving-meat-method-170334)». (англ)

**Чарки в современной перуанской кухне**

Копчение и холодная сушка мяса, конечно, спасала древних жителей Анд на протяжении множества суровых сезонов — но традиция приготовления чарки ни в коем разе не ушла в прошлое. Напротив, чарки популярен как никогда и используется во множестве перуанских блюд, в основном в рагу и супах. Хотя изначально чарки делался из мяса ламы, альпаки или других верблюдовых, сегодня различные виды делаются из говядины, баранины и конины.

Туристам, желающим попробовать чарки, стоит поискать следующие блюда:

— [Оллюкито кон чарки](http://cuzcoeats.com/olluco-with-jerky/) (Olluquito con charquí) — умеренно острое рагу из кусочков чарки и тонко порубленого уллюко с соусом из стручкового перца аджи, которое обычно подается с рисом.  
— [Чаркикан](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charquic%C3%A1n) (Charquicán) — рагу из чарки, картофеля, кукурузы и кабачков.  
— [Чаркикан де райя](https://wapa.pe/salud/1215913-semana-santa-aprende-a-preparar-un-delicioso-charquican-de-raya) (Charquicán de raya) — разновидность предыдущего блюда, но из сушеного мяса ската.  
Если вам удастся добыть ингредиенты и будет желание приготовить, то несложные рецепты «оллюкито кон чарки» вы можете найти на сайтах [Cuzco Eats](http://cuzcoeats.com/olluco-with-jerky/), [Peru Delights](http://perudelights.com/olluquitos-con-carne-an-underground-rockstar/), и [Food for the Hungry](https://www.fh.org/2014/04/24/peru-recipe-olluco-charqui/) (все англ). 

**Бесконечность не предел**

Слово «чарки» может звучать знакомо — все потому, что именно от этого кечуанского слова произошел англицизм «джерки» [[3]](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B8). Так же, как и чарки, джерки — это вяленое, сушеное и иногда копченое мясо, зачастую употребляемое как закуска. Похожие продукты можно найти во всех уголках мира. Например, бильтонг в Южной Африке, сукути в Непале и килиши, пикантное и острое сушеное мясо народов хауса в Западной Африке.

И это еще не все: джерки из говядины вышел в космос. Эту богатую белками и легкую в переноске закуску любят ученые и астронавты на борту станции «Мир» и Международной космической станции с 1996 года. 

Так что когда в следующий раз укусите вкусный кусочек этого мяса, помните: вы — звено, соединяющее народы древних Анд и космических первопроходцев 21го века.

**Чуньос**

Во второй части этой статьи мы поговорим о чуньос, сушеном картофеле, чья история уходит корнями в империю Инка и продолжает быть основным ингредиентом блюд у народов аймара и кечуа в Южной Америке.

Слово «чуньо» происходит от кечуанского «чуньу», то есть «замороженная картошка», и история этого продукта тянется в прошлое на многие века, если не тысячелетия. Полагают, что окультуривание картофеля в Перу и Боливии началось между 8-м и 5-м тысячелетием до нашей эры. Следы чуньос обнаруживаются во множестве археологических раскопок в этом регионе, в том числе в Тиуанако и западной Боливии.

И хотя не представляется возможным определить точное происхождение чуньос, невозможно отрицать тот факт, что холодная заморозка картофеля родилась из сильной необходимости. Жителям Анд — территории, уязвимой перед природными катаклизмами и неурожаями, — был нужен план Б, так что они научились использовать ландшафт и климат в свою пользу и первыми в мире изобрели технику холодной сушки.

**Солнце светит — чуньос готовится**

Итак, как же делают чуньос и что отличает его от обычного картофеля?

Во-первых, важно помнить, что по правилам кухни Анд чуньос и картофель считаются совершенно разными продуктами, потому что имеют разный вкус и текстуру и используются в разных целях. Несмотря на схожесть, они совершенно не обязательно взаимозаменяемы, и многие жители Боливии и Перу не одобряют использование обычного картофеля вместо чуньос в традиционных рецептах. 

Тем не менее, чуньос не сделать без крепкого картофеля. Обычно используются мелкие горькие сорта, устойчивые к холоду. Их собирают в мае, чтобы в июне-июле (т.е. в зимние месяцы в южном полушарии) уже обработать. Собранный картофель относят на обширные поля, называемые «чуньочинапампас», буквально — «место, где делают чуньос». Здесь картофель лежит, ожидая холодной сушки.

  
черный чуньос

Здесь картофель оставляют на милость суровому зимнему климату Андского плоскогорья примерно на неделю. Претерпев ночные падения температур ниже нуля и дневное солнечное пекло, типичное для высокогорий, картофель становится готов к следующему этапу древнейшего процесса: прессовке. Побитую непогодой картошку собирают в небольшие кучки и топчут ногами, таким образом выдавливая всю оставшуюся жидкость и заодно снимая кожуру. Заморозку, оттаивание и прессовку повторяют еще несколько дней, пока картофель не станет достаточно сухим и спрессованным. Оставшуюся кожуру снимают вручную, и картофель оставляют сушиться на солнце еще на несколько дней. В результате получается «черный чуньо», носящий такое название из-за потемневшего на солнце цвета. Это один из двух видов чуньос, которые делают в этом регионе.

Второй вид называется «белый чуньос», в Боливии его также называют «тунта». Белый чуньос ценится выше своего темного собрата и производится на продажу и на экспорт. Производство различается в зависимости от региона, но принципиальная разница в том, что на ранних стадиях просушенный на холоде и спрессованный картофель укрывают от прямых солнечных лучей (обычно накрывают простынями), а потом кладут под проточную воду на несколько недель. Если держать картофель в воде, то он не чернеет, а приобретает свой знаменитый белый цвет. Затем вымытый картофель выкладывают просушиться под яркое андское солнце и убирают в хранилища либо продают на местные рынки.

  
белый чуньос

Обработанный таким образом картофель сильно теряет во влаге (до 80%), а также из него полностью пропадают гликоалкалоиды, которые обычно и придают картофелю горький привкус. Конечный продукт не только легче по весу и слаще — он еще и богат углеводами, кальцием и железом. За счет этого чуньос является важным продуктом, который снабжает отдаленные деревеньки жизненно необходимым запасом питательных веществ в холодные зимние месяцы. За счет легкого веса и уменьшенного объема чуньос легко перевозить и хранить, а, как я уже объяснял/а выше про чарки, транспортабельность и долговечность таких продуктов во времена расцвета империи Инка и последующие столетия играла очень важную роль в снабжении едой армии, чиновников и рабочих. В оптимальных условиях обе разновидности чуньос хранились несколько месяцев или даже лет, обеспечивая едой сельские и отдаленные регионы в случае войн, неурожаев и других неприятностей.

В сельской местности производство чуньос обычно семейное дело, и бОльшая часть работ лежит на плечах женщин и детей. В некоторых районах на полях чуньочинапампас работают всем селом, устраивают пикники и поют народные песни, топча картофель. Если захотите узнать больше о культурных традициях вокруг производства чуньос, то небольшой, но увлекательный экскурс можете прочитать в главе книги Клэр Саммелс «Ода чуньос: как я научилась любить сушеный картофель в высокогорьях Боливии» [[4]](https://www.researchgate.net/publication/282157043_Ode_to_a_Chuno_Learning_to_Love_Freeze-Dried_Potatoes_in_Highland_Bolivia) (англ) о том, как она провела время с фермерами в Тиуанако.

**Чуньос сегодня**

Как и в случае с чарки, готовка и употребление чуньос продолжается и по сей день. Туристы, посещающие Перу, Боливию и Чили найдут чуньос во множестве разнообразных блюд, включая говяжьи супы чайро и хаконта и острое куриное рагу сахта де польо; из чуньос делают муку, которая идет на выпечку или добавляется в супы для густоты. 

Однако в современной кухне бытует некоторое предубеждение против чуньос, особенно среди тех, кому не чужды колониальные взгляды на культуру туземцев; считается, что чуньос — это для бедняков. Однако же чуньос все равно нашлось место в современной кухне Анд, и он неспешно становится нарицательным блюдом среди гурманов. 

Упаковку чуньос (и муку из чуньос) можно заказать онлайн или найти в некоторых специализированных магазинах, так что если вам захочется попробовать приготовить что-нибудь из традиционной кухни Анд, вот список рецептов:  
[Карапулькра](https://tombraiderhorizons.com/2019/05/22/taste-raider-charki-and-chunos-part-2/) (Carapulcra) — перуанское рагу из чуньо, арахиса и свинины, подается с рисом.  
[Чайро](https://foodfirst.org/chairo-paceno-a-taste-of-la-paz/) — суп из говядины, популярный в Ла Пасе, Боливия, заправляется соусом ляхуа (чили соус из перцев локотос и томатов).  
[Хаконта](https://www.bolivia.com/el-sabor-de-bolivia/asi-sabe-bolivia/plato-fuerte/sdi275/53259/jakonta) (Jakonta) — боливийский суп из говядины с чалона (чарки из альпаки) или чарки из ягненка. (исп.)  
[Ревуелто де чуньо](http://www.boliviabella.com/revuelto-de-chuno.html) — яичница с черным или белым чуньос.  
[Сахта де польо](http://www.guidebolivia.com/cocina/gb_sajtapollo.htm) (Sajta de pollo) — острое боливийское рагу с желтым перцем ахи (аджи), популярное в праздники и на фестивалях.

  
Сахта де польо


End file.
